Broken Glass
by thisshiphassailedfinchel
Summary: Peyton was the daughter of a famous rock star. She had spent her whole life in New York or LA but after a few bad run ins. Mick Wolf was sending his daughter to Tree Hill, North Carolina to live with his friend Larry Sawyer. Mick was never a good father. He thought that giving into Peyton was the only way to make up for all the time he was away Full description inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off I know I rarely finish stories or give them a proper ending but it isn't something I do on purpose. I get over 10,000 words and then my motivation dwindles. I write when I'm upset. Currently I am very upset and all I want to do is go off into a world where it doesn't hurt and I don't have to think about my surroundings. Please review. I know the first chapter always sucks but I'll try to make it interesting. I love Leyton. When I'm upset I read fanfiction and it brings joy to read about a happy ending. I hate bad endings and that's why I get upset when I do not have a proper ending to my stories. This story will be AU. The first chapter will be a back story and then it will skip slightly and because of this the first chapter will be extremely long. At least that is what I am hoping will happen. Rated M for mature content. Profanity is used. Rating may be raised. Please enjoy.

Broken Glass

Peyton was the daughter of a famous rock star. She had spent her whole life in New York or LA but after a few bad run ins with the authorities. Mick Wolf was sending his daughter to Tree Hill, North Carolina to live with his friend Larry Sawyer. Mick was never a good father. He thought that giving into Peyton was the only way to make up for all the time he was away. Now with his 14-year-old daughter falling into the wrong scene he knew that he needed to make a better life for her. By giving her up and allowing his friend to care for her. What will happen when she enters a world where no one knows who she is and starts over with a new identity? How will she cope with making new friends and creating a new life for herself?

Peyton held her breath. She had been giving her father the silent treatment for days and it wasn't working. He had always given in or changed his mind but this time he was set on sending her away. She had made plenty of mistakes over the years but she had never thought her father would be so mad to send her packing. So she decided to hold her breath until he father gave in. After three minutes Peyton was beginning to turn bright red and couldn't hold it anymore.

"That worked out well for you, didn't it?" Jerry, her father's manager, mentioned from across the table.

Peyton glared. "Oh zip it." She snatched the cup of coffee away from Jerry and sipped it.

"Peyton!" Her father scolded. He had never been much of a father but all of a sudden he had taken an interest. It could have something to do with her recent run in with the police department and the public intoxication that drew the attention of every major news outlet in the country. She couldn't know for sure that is what sent him over board. Maybe it was the millions of people telling him to control his daughter that shocked him out of it. She didn't know. Nor did she care. All she knew was she was to be boarding a plane to bum fuck no where within a couple of hours.

"Are we really doing this?" Peyton whined. She was always a loner and could've cared less what anyone thought of her but all of a sudden she was going to be going to a real school and have real parents. If that was even possible.

"Yes. Actually we are. You will be moving in with my friend Larry Sawyer and his wife Anna. I went to high school with Larry and they were never able to have children and when I needed some help he offered to take care of you." Mick mentioned and continued his coffee that Jerry had gotten for him.

Peyton groaned. Mick had the company pack up all her belonging and sent them on their way to North Carolina. They should already be there when she arrives.

"He will pick you up at the airport. Jerry will be tracking the flight and we have an attendant that is to protect you the whole way." Mick glanced over at his daughter. "And no funny business."

Peyton shrugged. "Maybe." She had wondered if she were ever going to get to come back. Her father noticed the look in her green eyes and knew what she was thinking.

"We can still text and call. I'm not abandoning you Peyt. I just want you to have a normal life." Mick tried to convince his daughter. He had been trying since the moment he told her. This was for her own good. Maybe someday when she was older and had matured she could return.

The three sat at the diner and drank coffee for the next hour. They discussed Peyton's new identity and how she was to answer questions if anyone started to suspect who she was. The blonde was going to be getting the crazy colored highlights removed from her hair and return it to it's natural golden blonde. There were so many things she had to know in such a short amount of time.

"It's time to go." Jerry said as he stood from the table.

Mick and Peyton nodded. They knew this was goodbye. Neither of them knew when they would see each other again. "Call me when you land. Okay?" Mick looked into his daughter's eyes. She hugged him and he whispered. "I'm sorry."

Peyton nodded. "I know." She mouthed as Jerry led her out the door to the car.

A long car ride later and several longer minutes in the lines to get onto the plane Peyton found herself sitting in first class close to the flight attendants.

"So you're Mick Wolf's daughter?" The skinny brunette asked.

Peyton groaned. "No." She stated.

"I'm pretty sure you are." The brunette insisted. "I was told we were to watch you at all times and make sure you ended up where you were supposed to be. Do you think you could tell him how nice I was to you?"

Peyton had never liked the fans in the first place but now that she was being sent away and was more than sure people wouldn't find her for a long time she was going to use that to her advantage. Why did people treat her like she was 5? She turned to face the lady. "Listen up. I am only here because I have to be. My dad is a good man but little skinny bitches like you don't stand a chance. He loved my mom and now neither of us have her so keep your legs closed and leave me alone."

The brunette stared at her in shock. No one dared say anything to her for the remainder of the flight. Peyton gathered her carry on and shoved her iPod into her bag and threw It over her shoulder. This is it. She thought. Peyton quickly exited the plane, failing to wait for the attendant to escort her off. She found a sign that said Peyton. Only this sign said Peyton Sawyer not Peyton Wolf. Peyton groaned.

Peyton pasted a fake smile on her face and walked over to the tall man. "Hello." She said politely.

"Peyton?" The man asked. "My name is Larry. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She was going to prove to her dad that she could do this. This guy didn't give her any reason to treat him badly. But who knows right?

"I suppose we should get going?" Larry motioned toward the exit.

Peyton nodded and followed the guy toward the car. "I received all of your things. I didn't want to step over any boundaries so they are in your room. And you can unpack whenever you feel comfortable." Larry mentioned as he opened her door for her and then proceeded to his side of the car.

"Thank you." He looked at her funny. "For giving me time to come to terms with this."

Larry nodded and they drove in silence into Tree Hill. They drove slowly through the town while Larry pointed out the main areas. He pointed out the high school that she would be attending after the summer and then they drove past the hospital and the park and some place called the river court. Finally, they reached their house and Peyton sat in the car for a moment and took in her surroundings.

"What do you think?" Larry asked watching Peyton inspect the house. "I know its probably nothing compared to what you are used to."

"It's better." Peyton looked over every inch of the house. It was white with a large wooden door in the front. There was a front porch. It was nice and big but still quaint. "I've been living in hotels for as long as I can remember."

Larry took note of the blond hair that resembled Ellie's along with the bright green eyes that belonged to Mick. He missed his friends from school and he knew that what he was doing right now was what was best for Peyton as well as Mick. "I'm glad you are here Peyton."

"Thanks. At least someone finally wants me around." Peyton opened her door. "I'm sure that will change soon."

Larry remained in the car stunned at the comment the girl had made. He had wondered what had made her feel so unwanted that she felt it necessary to act like that. He got out of the car and followed after Peyton. They reached the door and Larry opened it for her. "Anna?" He called out.

"I'm in the kitchen." Anna replied back.

"Peyton is here." Larry responded. He closed the door behind them.

Peyton heard some things clang to the ground and Anna curse quickly. Anna rushed into the room and Peyton took in her beauty. She was a tall but skinny woman. She had blond hair similar to Peyton's only hers was a slight wave whereas Peyton's were unruly curls. Whether anyone here knew it or not Peyton would easily be mistaken as Larry and Anna's daughter. The resemblance between Larry and her was almost none existent but the one thing saving her there was that Larry had bright green eyes and Anna had gorgeous striking blue. Either way she had been taught her lies and asked to recite them to Jerry. She knew every answer. "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this mess." Anna said softly.

Peyton shrugged. "He says he is doing what's best for me."

Anna didn't know what the boundaries were yet but she was sure to try and keep them uncrossed. She decided that a hug would be okay so she took the girl in her arms. "I'm really glad you are here."

Peyton felt awkward at first but she quickly loosened up. She had felt so safe in Anna Sawyer's arms that for a moment she forgot that she wasn't her real mother and she felt like maybe this place could eventually be home.

A/N: I really hoped you liked it. There will be a time jump in the following chapter. This was just to get the story started. I hope you leave a review because that would make me very happy. Some of the following things may take from OTH but I am mostly just making this up as I go. I really liked this so far. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am literally starting this write after I uploaded the first chapter and I am really excited to start this. The time jump is only two years. Peyton is now 17 and has been in less than frequent contact with Mick and she finally accepted her new life. No one knows who she really is and that's how she wanted to keep it. But is it all too good to be true. There will be flashbacks to fill in the blanks. Also Peyton is lot cheerier in my version of this story. So if that is disappointing. I need some happiness in my life right now and I also love the PEYTHAN friendship so there with be a lot of that! Thank you.

Nathan Scott grabbed his bag from his car and turned to the angry blonde.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Peyton said through gritted teeth.

"I was out." Nathan answered but knew the answer was not going to satisfy the blonde. "With Haley." He knew she was going to be mad. He had made plans and then bailed on her. "I'm sorry okay?"

She looked him up and down looking for one sign of weakness. "I'll forgive you this time Scott."

"Good." Nathan was pretty happy with that answer. So he decided to push. "Sawyer?"

She stopped in her tracks. "Yeah?"

"Why aren't you madder at me?" Nate had grown accustomed to the blonde's erratic and unpredictable mood.

She grinned from ear to ear. "Because I was waiting to see if you were going to lie. But you didn't so I forgive you."

Nathan grinned and then grabbed her waist and spun her around. "Sawyer. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked innocently.

"Yeah." Nathan knew he had opened up for the next question.

"Do you love her?" Peyton asked sweetly and he placed her down on the ground and turning her to face him.

"I don't know. Maybe." Nate answered and instantly regretted it. Peyton squealed and jumped around. "YAY YAY YAY YAY!" She sang dancing around Nathan.

"I haven't seen you this excited since you were given that NOFX album in record form." Nathan mentioned and watched his best friend going crazy.

"Yeah and I haven't ever seen my best friend in LOVE!" She said the last part loudly.

"Zip it. Sawyer." Nate gritted his teeth. He watched Haley walk past him with Lucas. "There is nothing I can do about it anyways."

Peyton stuck out her tongue at him. He took that as a challenge and chased after Peyton. "Get back here!"

Peyton ran into the school and stumbled right into Lucas. "Oh. I am so sorry."

Lucas grabbed her and planted her feet back on the ground. "That's okay." Lucas grinned down at her. He had been eyeing her since her first day at Tree Hill High but she had instantly fallen into step with Nathan. Meaning that she was off limits.

Nathan barreled into the hallway seconds later. "Sawyer." She turned instantly to face him and squealed again and raced off. Nathan took a deep breath and noticed the look on Lucas' face. "Don't even think about it big brother." And then he took off after Peyton.

Lucas sighed. Although Nathan had called him his brother he was far from it. They were still trying to accept that they would have to work together on the same team. Both had decided not to mention their relation to each other unless someone asked. Mostly everyone in Tree Hill knew but if Peyton did know she never showed any interest in the conversation. Peyton had only spoke to Lucas once in the last two years she had been here and it was literally just now.

Peyton screamed loudly as she ran into the English classroom.

"Miss Sawyer." The teacher scolded. She turned and looked at her innocently and that's when Nathan flew into the room and picked her up and spun around making both of them dizzy.

The teacher stood there with her hands on her hips. "Mr. Scott."

Nathan stopped and grinned at the teacher. "Yes?"

"Stop fooling around with Miss Sawyer and take your seats."

Nathan knew they wouldn't actually get in trouble but he didn't feel like it was necessary to argue today so he pulled Peyton to their seats. "Sit blondie!" He told her as he shoved her gently into her desk. She replied with sticking out her tongue.

The teacher had just begun to talk when Nathan made her laugh. They always seemed to get into trouble together. The teacher gave them both a stern look and Peyton began laughing even more. She held up her hands. "I am so sorry." The teacher point to the door and Peyton glanced at Nathan and took off out of the room laughing.

Peyton walked to the bathroom and laughed to herself the whole way. She had just left Nathan in class and most likely getting a mean look from the teacher. Peyton reached the bathroom and stopped to get a drink from the fountain. She glanced up at the noise coming down the hall to see the guy she had previously bumped into this morning. She stood tall and cut him off so he had to stop and talk to her. "Hi."

Lucas looked up. "Hey."

"I'm sorry for bumping into you this morning. My friend was chasing after me." Peyton replied. She had wanted to apologize better this morning but Nathan was going to make her pay for sticking her tongue out.

"Like I said this morning it's fine." Lucas smiled back at the blonde.

Peyton smiled. She couldn't help but feel a connection to this boy. "My name is Peyton. Peyton Sawyer." Peyton extended her hand.

Lucas took her hand. "Lucas…" He trailed off momentarily. "Scott."

Peyton stopped smiling. "So are you related to my friend Nathan?" Peyton hadn't ever seen this boy before let alone that he might be related to her best friend.

"He uh." He stopped momentarily and then realized Nathan was no where to be seen. "He's actually my brother."

Peyton was shocked. She had been to Nathan's house a million times over the years and had even spent the night on countless occasions. "I didn't know he had a brother. Some best friend I am." Peyton mentioned quietly.

"We have different moms. We don't spend any time together." Lucas could see the frown forming on her face.

"Oh." Peyton was still confused. Was this common knowledge to everyone but her?

Nathan had excused himself from class and witness the two blondes talking. "Hey blondie." He hollered.

Both Lucas and Peyton looked behind her. "Nathan!" Peyton hollered. She waited for him to walk toward her. When he was close enough she slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Nathan questioned and rubbed his arm instinctively.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother? Not to mention he went to the same school as us." Peyton asked accusatively.

"You never asked. And it never came up. Out of sight out of mind." Once again earning a smack on the arm. "Peyton, seriously, quit hitting me."

Peyton stuck out her tongue. "OR what?" She knew what but maybe Lucas was feeling nice enough to protect her. She looked over at him.

"Oh I am not saving you from that one." Lucas mentioned.

With that Peyton took off and watched as Nathan and Lucas exchanged a few words. Little did she know Nathan was telling Lucas to stay away from her.

Although Peyton was having a hard time getting the newly found blonde Scott brother from her mind.

Peyton found it difficult to concentrate and get through her classes prior to lunch. She just wanted math to be over already. She waited for the bell to ring and made her way to the cafeteria. She scanned the room for Nathan but found Brooke instead.

"B. Davis." Peyton slapped the table as she sat down. "whatcha doing?"

"Nothing." Brooke replied and continued on with her sketches.

Peyton looked over her shoulder. "Cute stuff Davis. I like this one." Peyton pointed to the low cut v neck dress that Brooke was shading in with a dark purple colored pencil. "Will you make it for me?"

Brooke looked up. She had always draw things that came into her mind but never thought of actually making any of them. "Really?"

"Of course." Peyton grinned. "I need a dress for winter formal anyways. As do you."

"What if I don't want to go?" Brooke asked.

"To bad. You are going to be named queen and all will be right in the world B. Davis." Peyton stated. "Don't let that bitch bring you down." Peyton nudged her head toward the flamboyant red head across the lunch room. "You are cheer captain and junior class president. She is none of the above."

Brooke smiled. Peyton had always known how to make her smile. Brooke had been there the day Peyton's mom had die and Peyton was there every day her parents spent away on some crazy trip. They had never wanted a kid and Brooke had been left with nannies over the years. Finally, when Peyton moved into the neighborhood she had found her home away from home. Not to mention Brooke was the only one who knew who Peyton's real parents were.

"I'm really glad you are here P. Sawyer." Brooke grinned. "Now get your skinny ass moving. We have cheerleading practice." Peyton saluted to Brooke. "Yes mam." And followed after her friend.

Lucas had been debating playing basketball for months and finally decided that he would give in and accept Whitey offer. Nathan had been the first person Whitey told and he was less than impressed but was quickly informed that if he could not work with Lucas then he would be benched. Today however was the first practice that Lucas would be attending.

Peyton was sitting on the gym floor stretching and talking to Nathan when Lucas walked in. Lucas had known Peyton was a cheerleader but didn't know that they practiced in the gym at the same time as the basketball team. Lucas walked over to Whitey and they discussed what position he would be playing and so forth.

Peyton took in Lucas' features as he spoke to Whitey.

"Peyton? Earth to Sawyer." Nathan waved his hand in front of her face. He followed her stare. "Seriously Peyton. Snap out of it."

"What?" She blushed. "I wasn't staring."

"Oh you most definitely were." Nathan was annoyed. Not because he liked Peyton but because he didn't trust Lucas with Peyton. Nathan knew she had secret but even he didn't know them. He was pretty sure the only person other than Peyton who knew was Brooke. Sure he felt annoyed that Peyton wouldn't tell him but it also wasn't his place to pry.

Brooke looked at Peyton and Nathan. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!"

Peyton flinched and turned to face Brooke.

"Stop flirting with Nate and get over here." Brooke stomped her foot.

"I was not." Peyton stood with the help of Nathan.

"Were too." Brooke grinned. "Let's go!"

Nathan slapped her ass. "You heard the lady. Get moving Sawyer."

Peyton stuck out her tongue and shook her ass before running over to Brooke. They practiced the cheers multiple times but Peyton had been watching Lucas for the majority of the time.

"See something you want?" Rachel said to Peyton.

Peyton turned toward her after tearing her eyes away from Lucas. "Mind your own business Rachel."

"Feisty today are we?" Rachel taunted her.

"Shut up." Peyton gently shoved Rachel and went closer to Brooke.

Lucas had tried to keep his head focused on the game but knowing Peyton might be watching him he had a hard time not looking over at her after every play. He knew he was good but Nathan also made it impossible for him to show off at all because he hogged the ball the majority of the time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm at work currently and they gave me a new chair and I think it might actually be the most uncomfortable thing I have ever sat on. Thankfully I have my writing to distract me. I will upload this the first possible second I have. Also, I have had a few questions regarding pairing and right now I am fully committed to LEYTON but I am still undecided on where Brooke is going from here and I do feel wrong with separating Naley. Second to Leyton, Naley is my favorite so… I always had a hard time accepting Brucas so I really don't know if I can write any scenes like that but you never know. Not to mention I hope you all like happy Peyton because I do. Things might get a little bit more interesting this chapter. But let's be honest I have no plan so let's enjoy this ride together. Thank you for the reviews I have received, they brought a smile to my sad face. :)

Peyton was not in the mood this morning. She had awoken to find her space being invaded by a petite brunette and she had a terrible headache. "Brooke, slow down." Peyton hollered as she jogged back up to Brooke.

"It's not my fault you have a hangover." Brooke shrugged and kept up her pace.

"And it's not my fault that my best friend kept shoving alcohol down my throat." Peyton said clearly.

Brooke stopped. "I did no such thing."

Peyton sighed. "Every time I finished a drink you were putting another in my hand."

Brooke had to admit she had been pushy the previous night but Peyton wanted to drink. "In my defense after the talk with your dad last night you needed it."

"And I needed a hang over from hell?" Peyton whined. She was being a brat and she knew that but last night was taking a toll this morning and she was regretting every minute of it.

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know."

Peyton slid her aviator sunglasses over her eyes and followed Brooke into the school. Peyton and Brooke made their way through the school and stopped in front of Peyton's locker.

"Oh Sawyer!" Nathan yelled down the hall.

Peyton groaned and covered her ears. "Shut up Nate!"

Nate finally made his way to her. "Oh does someone have a hangover this morning?" Nathan chuckled to himself.

Peyton slapped his arm. "Does someone want their ass kicked?" She retorted and closed her locker. She had opened it for her English book but the quickly left her mind.

"So are you going to tell me why you called me all mopey and drunk last night or do I have to find out myself?" Nate asked genuinely.

"Nate, if I tell you something you promise to keep it between us?" She asked softly.

He pulled her close to his side. "Of course." He really wanted to know. Brooke seemed to be the only one who really knew anything about Peyton.

She batted her eyelashes at him. "It's because I'm so upset that you are in love." She laughed out loud and ran. She quickly slowed because the rush made her dizzy. "Damn hangover." Peyton started to fall but was instantly grabbed by a pair of arms.

"Are you okay?" The male voice asked.

"Yeah." Peyton balanced herself on her feet and grabbed her head so it would stop spinning. You'd think after all the drinking she did in the last 2 years she would be used to the hangovers. "I just got dizzy." Peyton finally looked up at the arms that still had a grasp on her. "Hi Lucas."

"Hey Peyton." Lucas smiled brightly. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Really." Peyton didn't have anything else to say but she continued to stand there. Lucas' blue eyes were brighter today. They always drew her attention since she had first saw them. "I, uh, thanks for saving me." Peyton turned and walked away.

Lucas chuckled. "No problem." Lucas watched Peyton walk away until his thoughts were interrupted.

"Luke?" Haley asked. He glanced to where Lucas was starring but saw nothing interesting. "Luke?" She nudged his arm.

He turned and looked at Haley. "Hi Hales."

"What were you looking at?" Haley crossed her arms and waited for a reply.

"I was looking for you. Apparently I was looking the wrong direction." Lucas lied. He knew Haley could tell that he was lying but she chose to let it go.

Nathan made his way over to Haley and Lucas. "Hey have you seen Peyton?" Nathan knew exactly where his blonde best friend would be but he really wanted to talk to Haley.

Haley glanced at Lucas. "That's what you were looking at?" She asked surprised.

Lucas crossed his arms. "No."

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah right." Nathan turned his attention to Haley. "Are we still on for tonight?" Nathan scratched the back of his neck. There were only two times in his life that he had been nervous, the first being the time he met had to comfort Peyton at her mom's funeral last year and the second being whenever he is talking to Haley.

Haley nervously laughed. "Yeah. Your place right?" Haley was never one for conflict but choosing between the Scott brothers was always very conflicting.

Lucas knew that Haley liked Nathan but refused to give into him because of Lucas. Yeah so he wasn't fond of his little brother but he also didn't want to keep his best friend from being happy. Whether he should let her be with Nathan was still up in the air. Lucas cleared his throat. "I'll see you later Hales. Nate." He always tried to acknowledge his brother but they never had any real conversations unless they were arguing.

"Bye." Haley and Nathan replied and continued to discuss what they were going to do. It had started out that Haley would tutor Nathan but it had becoming more about spending time together than studying recently.

Peyton sat down in the art room and pulled out her sketchbook. She was halfway through one when her phone vibrated.

 **M: Hey kiddo.**

 _P: Hey_

 **M: Are you free this weekend?**

 _P: No. Basketball game._

 **M: Is there a time when I can come see you?**

Peyton sighed. Mick had been trying to come see her for the last few months but Peyton didn't really want to see him. She liked her new life and it had been going perfect until Anna died in a car crash almost a year ago. Peyton had grown really fond of her and truly thought of her as her mother. Considering her real mom was never around before she died.

 _P: I'm not sure. I will check and find some time okay?_

 **M: Sure thing kid.**

Peyton was about to put her phone away when it went off again.

 **D: I won't be making it home this weekend. Flight got delayed. I love you kid. Call me later.**

 _P: I love you too dad._

Peyton wanted to feel guilty but Larry Sawyer had given her a life that she had always wanted. Sure she was stubborn and didn't want to leave in the beginning but that's because she was leaving the only life she had ever known. Larry and Anna had been the most amazing parents and if she were asked who she loved more she would say Larry every time. Sure she loved her dad but not in the same way she did Larry. In 2 years they had made up for all the time that they hadn't know each other. She never wanted to go back to her old life.

"Hey P. Sawyer." Brooke bounced into the art room.

"Hey." Peyton was distracted to say the least. The only person she could talk to about this with was Brooke and it was nice having her but sometimes she really wanted to not carry the secret around with her.

"What's on your mind blondie?" Brooke sat down across from Peyton and rested her arms on the table.

"My dad." Peyton sighed. The look of confusion on Brooke's face had meant she was confused as to which father they were talking about. "Mick." She mouthed. Peyton never said it out loud. She was afraid someone would hear her. Even if the room was empty.

Brooke nodded. She didn't know anything about having two dads. She barely had one. Brooke's parents thought that traveling and cheating on each other was more important than their own daughter. Brooke could care less. Since Peyton came around Larry and Anna had taken Brooke under their wing too. Its like they were one big happy family. That is until Anna died. Now it was just the three of them. Mainly Brooke and Peyton being as Larry was always out of town working. She never thought he wanted to be away but he needed his job to support Peyton so it's what he had to do. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Peyton shrugged. "He keeps wanting to meet up but I don't want to." Peyton sighed. "I should want to see him but I don't. I'm happy and it will all come crashing down if I see him."

"Well mopey. The cheer classic is this weekend." Brooke said cheerfully. "So snap out of it and bring back my bubbly Peyton. I like her."

Peyton let out a laugh. "I do too!" She hoped up and shoved her art supplies back into her bag. "Let's get to class." Brooke and Peyton linked arms and walked to class.

Peyton tossed her bag under the bus and climbed the steps. She looked around and Nathan was sitting with Haley and Brooke was sitting with Rachel. What the hell. Peyton was supposed to sit with Nathan but apparently that wasn't going to happen. She scanned the rest of the bus and the only seat left was with Lucas. She trudged down the isle and stopped by Nathan. "Thought we were sitting together?" Peyton said to Nate.

"I'm sorry, Peyt. Haley asked if she could sit with me. And I forgot that I already said I'd sit with you."

Peyton nodded and looked across the isle to Lucas. "Can I sit with you?"

Lucas nodded and Peyton took a seat. The bus ride was going to take a few hours so she put her headphones in her ears and closed her eyes. Peyton eventually fell asleep.

Haley nudged Nathan. "Look." She whispered and Nathan looked across the isle at his brother and best friend. Lucas had his head resting on the window and Peyton was sound asleep on his shoulder.

Nathan sighed. He knew he needed to start getting along with Lucas. Especially for Haley's sack but there were so many reasons why he and Lucas didn't get along and he wasn't really in the mood for hashing out the details.

"They look so cute." Haley said softly.

Nathan laughed innocently. "If you say so."

Haley playfully slapped his arm and then she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

A/N: It was uneventful I'm sorry. I have this idea brewing in my mind but it's going to take time to build up to. I am so grateful for the reviews. I really appreciate each one of you and I hope you liked this chapter. Also… yeah I killed off Anna. It seems silly to have her in it when she wasn't in the real show. And its one less person for me to have to fit into conversations. Poor Peyton… both moms are dead. That would suck for real. Anyways please review and I will start the next chapter momentarily. One 10 page paper and two exams and I am all done with the fall semester people. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Does inspiration ever hit you like a ton of bricks? Because that just happened to me. I was sitting at work with my head down and all of a sudden… BOOM idea. So let's see if I can get it to translate into an actual chapter for you. My mind kind of went all over the place and the story line is needing a time jump but hopefully I can hold onto this idea long enough to not need a major time jump. Here we go. Please review.

Peyton kicked her leg up in the air. She loved cheering. Mainly because Anna was a cheerleader in high school and it made her feel close to her but recently with everything going on her mind was everywhere else. Lucas chest passed the ball to Nathan and then Nathan shot it towards the hoop. It went in effortlessly. Nathan and Lucas might not get along off the court but they knew how to make it easy on the court.

Less than a minute left in the second half. The Ravens are leading by 14 points. They were going to win this game. Unless something crazy happened. Luckily the game clock expired and the Ravens won. The cheerleaders waved their pompoms and shouted the school song.

Peyton leaned across the bar. "Tequila please." Peyton laid her card on the counter.

"How many of those do you think you need?" Nathan asked softly in her ear.

Peyton chuckled lightly. "About 50 more."

"Whys that?" Nathan hadn't got much time with Peyton the last few days. She seemed off.

"Just have a lot going on." Peyton said. "I just need to clear my head." The bartender placed the glass in front of her and she lifted it to her lips.

"That's a little strong don't you think?" Nathan couldn't stomach tequila straight. He wondered how Peyton could stand it.

Peyton spent her younger teenage years drinking excessively. Rock star father meant bad crowd. The law didn't find it as funny as a drunk Peyton when she was stumbling around trying to get into the hotel room. Anyone who didn't know her would think she was crazy but the alcohol had to be strong to even do anything for her anymore.

She sighed. "I guess I'm just used to it. Drinking every weekend with you is taking a toll on my tolerance."

Nathan nodded. "So do you have a thing for my brother?"

Peyton chocked on her drink. "Wh-what?" She coughed.

"You heard me. Do you have a thing for my brother?" Nathan really didn't like Lucas but if Luke was going to let Haley date him then he could give him a chance with Peyton.

"I don't know. Maybe." Peyton shrugged. She barely even knew Lucas. "I'm going to need another drink if we are going to have this conversation.

"Sure thing." Nathan watched Peyton get another drink and down in quickly.

"Just try and get some sleep." Nathan opened Peyton's door and let her into the room.

"Whatever you say boss." Peyton laughed and collapsed on the bed.

Nathan groaned. "You are killing me Peyton." Nathan closed the door to her room and ran into Lucas. "Hey what are you doing?"

"I was going to go to my room."

"Do you think you could stay with Peyton? I told Haley I would meet her and Peyton is really drunk." Nathan pleaded.

Lucas glanced at the door behind Nathan. "Yeah. I guess." He took the key from Nathan.

"Thanks man." Nathan patted his back and headed down the hall.

Lucas opened the door and saw Peyton laying sideways on the bed. He chuckled. She had had far too much to drink. He placed her underneath the blankets and propped himself up next to her and turned on the TV.

Peyton stirred and noticed the figure next to hear was sitting up still. She opened her eyes farther and noticed that it was not her brunette best friend rather her brunette best friend's brother. "Luke?" She mumbled.

The figure shifted. "Hey. How you feeling?"

"Painfully sober." Peyton rubbed her eyes.

Lucas shifted again. Being this close to Peyton made it hard to stay still. He was attracted to her and wanted her to know he liked her but there were some lines you shouldn't cross and that was one of them because that could mess up a friendship… if they even were friends. "Your phone has been going off like crazy."

Peyton groaned and reached across him and grabbed her phone. The screen lit up.

 **M: Peyton, I want you to come home.**

 **M: Why aren't you replying?**

 **M: Peyton Elizabeth Wolf, answer me?**

 **M: Are you okay?**

 **3 missed class from Mick**

Peyton groaned. She placed her head into her hands.

Lucas watched her. She seemed conflicted. He placed his hand on her knee. "Hey, you okay?"

"No." She shook her head. "My dad wants me to come home." In the moment she forgot that only Brooke knew what she would mean by that. Whether is was the brewing hangover or the fact that it was Lucas who made her confess she didn't know.

Lucas was confused. "It's like 3 in the morning."

"Oh. Yeah... no not Larry. My real dad." She said softly almost completely unheard but Lucas heard her.

"What? What do you mean?" Lucas had only just met this girl but he had known her last name and her parents.

"My dad isn't my dad." Peyton sighed. She could barely think anymore. "My dad sent me to live with Larry and Anna." She didn't want to talk about this and the only way she knew how to change someone's focus was to use herself. She looked up at Lucas and placed her lips onto his.

Lucas was shocked at first. He pulled away. "Wh- Peyton?" He looked at her with concern.

"I don't want to talk please." She said and kissed him again. "Let it go please. Just kiss me."

He nodded and took her head into his hands and their mouths met again. Her lips parted and allowed him access. She slid her arms around his neck and laced her fingers through his hair. She was hypnotized by him. He made her feel safe and forget about everything else.

Peyton had been with other people before but she didn't know if Lucas had. She wasn't going to give him a chance to turn her down.

Lucas knew he should stop them but he didn't want to.

She raised up and straddled Lucas. She reached down his back and pulled his shirt over his head, only breaking apart their kiss long enough to remove it.

Lucas grabbed on her hips and continued kissing. They continued kissing through the loss of the remaining clothing they were wearing.

"Seriously?" Nathan yelled loudly.

Peyton jumped. "Nathan I have a headache. Shut up."

"Peyton, you had sex with my brother?!" He exclaimed.

Peyton's eyes shot open and she looked around the room. Lucas was asleep next to her and their clothes were thrown around the room. "Shit."

"Peyton, seriously." Nathan threw a pillow at Lucas.

Lucas awoke suddenly sitting up quickly. "Nate."

"Shut up. Don't say a word." Nat informed him and crossed his arms. "I asked you to watch her not sleep with her."

"It was all me Nate. Calm down." Peyton defended Lucas. It had been her idea. She asked him to just give her that.

"Peyton you were drunk he took advantage." Nathan was firm in his voice.

"Not exactly." Peyton sighed. "I woke up at like 3am painfully sober and I was dealing with some stuff and if anyone used anyone I used him." Okay so she knew that sounded bad but it was pretty close to the truth.

Peyton stood and started gathering her clothes. She didn't think anything of it because Nathan had seen her naked. He was who she lost her virginity too.

Lucas was shocked and Nathan saw the look on his face. He knew he should keep his mouth shut but he didn't want to. "Yeah I've seen her naked. Who do you think she lost her virginity to?"

Peyton slapped him. "Nathan."

Nate rubbed his arm. "Ouch."

"He didn't need to know that." Peyton exclaimed and grabbed the rest of her clothing. "I need a shower." She went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Nathan turned to leave.

"Why did she have sex with you?" Lucas asked.

"We were drunk." He turned around. "She had been drinking a lot lately. She does that when she is avoiding something but that night it wasn't enough. She just needed me that night."

"How many times?" Lucas knew he should stop asking questions.

"I don't know." Nathan really didn't. Half the time he was drunk and wouldn't have remembered had he not woke up next to her naked. "It's been a long time since I did that with her. I started seeing Haley and she stopped using me to do that. She won't even tell me what's going on right now that is making her drink again."

Peyton's phone began ringing. "Answer it." Nathan said to Lucas.

"No." Lucas wasn't going to invade her privacy.

"Yes." Nathan insisted

Lucas sighed and opened the phone. He placed the call on speaker. "Hello?"

"Peyton? Is Peyton there?" Mick said into the phone.

"She's in the shower. Who is this?" Nathan asked.

"It's her father."

"What? No I know her father his name is Larry." Lucas knew this was going to end badly now.

"No. I'm her father. My name is Mick. Tell her I called please. She is avoiding my calls and I haven't heard from her in a couple of days." Mick said in a rush. In the background they could hear someone talking about set lists.

"Yes sir." Lucas said quickly and hung up the phone.

"What the hell?" Peyton appeared in the doorway with just a towel on. "Why were you on my phone?" She yelled.

"It was ringing." Lucas stated.

"So what? That's my personal property."

"Peyton, it was your dad." Brooke appeared in the doorway. "He won't stop calling me. Peyt, you have to call him."

Peyton's face fell. "No." She said softly. "I don't want to talk to him."

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan asked. He was so far out of the loop and it was making him mad.

"Peyton's dad isn't her real dad." Brooke started. "Peyton… tell them who your dad is. You need people you can talk to instead of using everyone for sex." Brooke looked at Lucas and then Nathan. "And clearly Lucas is the new infatuation."

Peyton groaned. "Brooke."

"If you don't I will. Tell them your real name Peyton." Brooke pleaded. "I can't be the only one to buffer your arguments with him anymore."

'Fine." Peyton groaned. "My real name is Peyton Wolf. As in Mick Wolf's daughter." She stopped and waited. She searched Nathan's eyes and then Lucas'. They were both taking a long time to process the information.

A/N: So what did you think? I personally loved it but that's just me. It's my story so I hope I love it. Please leave reviews. I finally decided where I want this to go so it's just getting it there.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I got a comment that my stories did not have a break when I changed times and I'm frustrated with this website because I have them on mine but once I upload they disappear. I have edited it a million times and it keeps removing them so I am sorry for the inconvenience and I will try to fix this problem. On a happy note, thank you so much for reviews. I am loving the the Peyton and Nathan friendship. Also, I love the comments about Jake and Brooke. This might happen. I am not going to say 100% yes or no but I am thinking about it. Anyways please enjoy this new installment. I only have 7 pages left of one of my papers and two exams and I am free to write whatever and whenever I want. :)

Peyton ran. She just kept running. She hated to run but right now she felt trapped and the only way out was to run. Peyton could barely breath but she kept pushing. She turned left and made her way to the cemetery. She slowed when she reached Anna's headstone. "Mom." She breathed heavily.

It's not that she expected an answer she just always hoped she would receive one. She longed to hear her voice or feel the warmth from her hugs. Peyton still remembered the day she finally felt comfortable calling Anna mom.

 _Anna placed the plate down in from of Peyton. "Eat. Please." Anna pleaded._

 _Peyton had been living with them for just over 2 months and was still uncomfortable. School was starting next week and Peyton was nervous. She had been Peyton Wolf for so long she wasn't sure what being Peyton Sawyer was going to be like._

 _Peyton glanced up at Anna. 'I'm not hungry."_

" _Peyton, please. I know this has been hard but I am trying and so is Larry." Anna had been trying to buffer the tension between Larry and Peyton. Peyton had taken to her fairly easily but Larry was harder. Peyton hadn't had a mother in awhile but she had a dad._

" _If I eat this can I go over to Brooke's?" Peyton pleaded with her eyes._

" _Sure." Anna agreed. She was so grateful that Peyton had made a friend so quickly._

 _Peyton ate quickly and then stood and carried her plate to the sink. "Thank you." She turned to leave. "Bye mom." She stopped after she said the finally word and turned to Anna who had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" Peyton said softly._

 _Anna smiled and crossed the distance. "I'm not sad. I'm happy. If you want to call me that I would love it." Anna took Peyton in her arms._

 _Peyton nodded against her. "I'd like that."_

Peyton sat crossed legged in front of the headstone and ran her fingers over the words. Beloved Mother and Wife. "I miss you." She sighed. "I don't know what to do. Mick wants me to go back and live with him. Why? I was finally happy with everything especially since you died. I was happy." She prayed for an answer but one never came. After awhile Peyton stood and made her way to Nathan's house.

Peyton didn't wait for an answer when she knocked. She entered the house and saw Nathan asleep on the couch. She smiled and walked over and nudged her way into his arms. She closed her eyes and was fast asleep. Nathan was a heavy sleeper and he would've never noticed had he not just laid down. He was happy she came to him for comfort though. It had only been a few days since she told him who she was but he had just come to terms with it. He laid there and held her and drifted off to sleep.

"Nate?" Peyton groaned. She had woken to a loud noise.

"What?" Nathan said sleepily.

"Loud noise. What is it?" Peyton shifted her body and snuggled closer to him.

Nathan chuckled softly. "I'm not getting up to look." His eyes remained closed.

"Nate?" Lucas called from the doorway to the living room. "Hello?"

Nathan groaned. "In the living room."

Lucas entered the room and glanced at the couch. Ouch. He saw Peyton asleep snuggled into Nathan's chest. He cleared his throat and Nathan glanced over at him. "Thought we were meeting up to play basketball?" Lucas had been trying to work things out with Nathan but he sure wasn't trying to make his friendship with Peyton any less physical.

Nathan shifted his weight and laid Peyton down on the couch and got off the couch. "I'm sorry. I was taking a nap."

"Clearly."

"Oh calm down. It's not what you think. I was taking a nap and she came over and crawled her skinny ass on there with me. Not my fault." He put his hands up. "She's my best friend Luke. It isn't like that."

"But it was like that." Lucas didn't like to keep being reminded of their past together.

"We were drunk." Nathan was getting annoyed. "It was never anything serious. Just sex."

Peyton shifted and noticed she was alone. "Nate?" She said sleepily.

"I'm right here, P." Nathan replied and grinned. "Lucas is here."

Peyton opened her eyes and looked at the two Scott brothers. "Hi." She said and sat up slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Nate and I are going to play basketball." Lucas offered.

Peyton nodded. She was so tired. She just wanted to go back to sleep. "Nate?"

Nate looked her directions and instantly knew what she was going to ask. He nodded. "It's all yours."

Peyton nodded. "Bye Luke, Nate." She pulled off her coat and threw it on the back of the couch and headed up the stairs.

Lucas watched her. "Where is she going?"

"She's going to sleep." Nate grabbed his sweatshirt from the chair and looked at Luke. "Let's go."

Peyton stirred at the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned. She grabbed the phone from the side table and answer it. "hello?"

"Peyton." Mick said. "Please talk to me."

She sighed. "I don't want to."

A/N: This is a little scatter due to the fact that I am currently writing a 10-page paper for one of my classes. Hopefully I will be able to know it out but right now I am avoiding it since I only have 7 pages written and I need a break. Anyways back to the story. Sorry for the interruption.

"Why?" Mick sighed. "What did I do?"

"You made me come here and when I'm finally happy you want me back. I don't want to come back." Peyton was asking for trouble with that statement.

"Well you don't have a choice Peyton Elizabeth Wolf. You will be on a plane a week from now and that's the end of it." Mick was mad and he knew this was going to make Peyton mad but at this point he no longer cared. She was coming home whether she liked it or not.

Peyton hung up the phone and tossed it across the room. She pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep.

Peyton hadn't told anyone she was leaving. Maybe it was because she didn't believe her father was going to make her leave or the fact that if he did make her leave she didn't want to have to say goodbye to her friends… her family in a sense. She laced up her converse and pulled on her jacket. As she headed down the stairs she saw Larry and Mick standing at the bottom. "What?"

"Peyton, you know what today is." Mick said firmly.

"No actually I don't." She stopped on the final step before she reached them. "I have school in a half hour."

"Today we are getting on that plane and going home." Mick stated. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry. I don't think that's today." Being a smartass was only going to cause more trouble but she no longer cared. "Like I said I have school." She tried to shove past them but neither was budging. She looked up at Larry with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry P." Larry said softly. "But you need to go back home with your dad."

"No." She replied softly so only Larry could hear. She sighed and wrapped him in her tiny arms. He may be twice her size but she could still almost wrap he long arms around his waist.

"I'll miss you kid." Larry said into her hair as he returned her hug.

"I'm coming back. If you will take me." Peyton whispered. She was making sure Mick hadn't heard her. "Please."

"Always." Larry said softly and ended their hug.

Peyton nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Tell my friends I love them."

"You didn't tell them?"

She shook her head no. "It would've been too hard."

He nodded. "I'll tell them."

Mick ushered Peyton out of the door to the car that was waiting for them. They headed to the airport and were lead through the side entrance and were immediately led to their seats in first class. Peyton chose a seat next to the window and before Mick could speak she shoved her headphones into ears. She stared out the window and silently cried.

Lucas closed his locker and watched for Peyton. He saw Brooke walk in but noticed she was alone. "Hey Brooke." Lucas called out.

Brooke turned and walked over to him. "Hey. What's up?"

"Have you seen Peyton?"

"No." Brooke glanced around. "I thought she would already be here. She told me last night that she would get a ride from her dad today. There's no way he would let her be late."

Lucas nodded. "We still have 10 minutes. She'll be here."

Nathan shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

The teacher directed her attention to him. "Mr. Scott."

Nathan looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Is there a reason you can't sit still?"

"Yes mam. Coach wanted to see me this period but I forgot to get a pass." Smooth Nathan he thought to himself. He knew lying would get him in trouble with Whitey but he still hadn't seen or heard from Peyton and she would have texted him if she wasn't coming to school.

"I'll let it go this time. Mr. Scott." The teacher pointed to the door. "Try to make it back to class."

Nathan nodded and exited the classroom. He instantly pulled his phone out and dialed Peyton's number. Straight to voicemail. He groaned. "Come on Sawyer." He tried again but it went to voicemail again.

After several failed attempts he dialed Larry Sawyer's number.

"Hello?" The rough voice said through the speaker.

"Mr. Sawyer?"

"Mr. Scott. How are you doing today?" Larry was avoiding the conversation.

"Is Peyton there? She isn't answering the phone."

Larry cleared his throat. "Can you and Brooke and uh.. what's his name? Uh Lucas. Can you guys come over this afternoon. I need to talk to you guys about a few things.

Nathan felt worry in his stomach. "Uh yeah. But is Peyton okay?"

"Yeah she'll be okay. Thank you for being concerned Nathan. I'll see you later." Larry said finally and hung up the phone.

Nathan stood there for a moment forgetting to put his arm down. After a few moments he lowered the phone and shoved it in his pocket. What the hell was going on that Peyton wouldn't answer her phone. They were best friends what the hell.

Brooke knocked on the door and the three stood at the door waiting for it to open.

Larry unlocked the door and opened it. He pasted a smile on his face. Convincing three teenagers that everything was going to be fine was hard. "Hello." He stepped aside and they entered. "Let's sit in the living room."

They nodded and Brooke led the way to the couch. "Mr. Sawyer. What's going on?"

Larry took a seat in the recliner across from the couch. "I know this is going to seem unfair and I'm pretty mad at her myself for putting me in this situation but uh… Mick wanted Peyton to go back home." He took in the eyes of the three sitting across from him. There was confusion and hurt in all of them. "He came and got her this morning." He waited for someone to say something.

The all stared at him. "What?" Brooke was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry." Larry sighed. "I thought she would have told you guys but she told me this morning she hadn't." Larry laced his fingers and placed his hands on his lap. "I think she thought he was kidding."

"When is she coming back?" Nathan asked.

"I don't think she is." Lucas stated. Brooke and Nathan turned to him. "I mean her dad came and got her and told her he was taking her with him. She probably isn't coming back."

"Don't say that." Brooke scolded him.

"I'm sorry you guys but she wanted me to tell you she loves you all." Larry stood.

"Mr. Sawyer?" Brooke asked. "Why isn't she answering our calls or texts?"

Larry looked at his watch. "She landed about 2 hours ago. Maybe she is just getting situated. I'm sure she is mad at her father. I also don't know if they have the same cell phone carriers as we do."

Brooke nodded. "Okay. If you hear from her, please call me."

Larry agreed and led the teens out. He closed the door and sighed. "Why…" He asked himself.

Peyton entered the door to her hotel room and looked around. Mick still hadn't bought a house. She knew it was because they wouldn't be in one place for long. She wondered how she was going to finish school. Maybe she could talk to her teachers at Tree Hill and see if she could submit online work. She had been homeschooled before so maybe she could still graduate with her friends. Maybe if she hoped hard enough Mick would let her go back. She threw her purse on the table. Mick was never one for simple. He had gotten them the penthouse. They didn't need it. They didn't need any of it. She missed her friends and she missed her dad. She let a tear fall. She was bound and determined to remind Mick why he had sent her away in the first place.

A/N: I really hope you like it. I am getting closer to my big reveal. I don't know if you guys are going to understand what my plan is or if you are even going to like it but we will see. I don't know how long this story will be but please continue to review I love hearing from you. :)


End file.
